A Night in the Sacaen Plains
by joeytakeshi
Summary: FE7. How does a night with only each other work out in the plains of Sacae? Rated K for fighting scenes. No spoilers. Kent X Lyndis.


**A Night in the Sacaen Plains**

**Author: joeytakeshi**

**Pairing: Kent X Lyndis**

My first fic that is publicly posted. Hope you enjoyed it!

Updated 11/9/2013: Fixed few awkward parts and minor grammar/spelling issue.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem.

* * *

It was dead silence in the Sacaen plains. The only sound that is audible to the ears is the quiet psithurism of the nearby forest, besides the occasional howling of the flesh hungry canines which dwell in the darkness of the Lycian forest. This bone chilling sound will cause any normal human to react with protruding goosebumps, even to this red-armored cavalier who was leaning onto his horse while staring into the crackling twigs in the fire with his sword under his right arm.

But his rational thinking stood in front his instinctual fears, as his free hand caressed his horse while murmuring to himself, "As a knight of Lycia, duty always comes first before other things, isn't that right, Light?" His war partner gave a soft neigh as a response.

"Kent, it is way past midnight already."From behind, the knight heard a gentle sound which made him relax for awhile. Since he was highly on guard for almost the whole night, his muscle was tensed all over.

"Ah, Lady Lyndis. Please accept my humble apologies if my monologue has awoken you, milady."

"Oh no, Kent, it's just…just…"She stuttered, trying to find the perfect phrase to use, without getting the wrong meaning conveyed to the knight in front of him. Seeing the knight's attentive expression, she continued, "… It's just that I feel that we should exchange shifts. As you should get some rest as you have been on guard since nightfall."

"No, milady, you should get some rest yourself, you have to be in the best condition to meet up with Sain and the others. I'm fine here. Dawn is drawing nigh, and we will depart soon in first light, milady."But even his body could not lie together with his lips, as he heaved a great yawn.

Seeing this yawn coming from one of her most reliable knights, the ponytailed marquess sighed, then suggested otherwise."Then why don't we stay on guard together?" Not giving the cavalier a chance of reaction, the lady at down beside him and laid her head onto the knight's chest. "In this way, it's fair, right? I compromised." Giving in as well, Kent replied with a silent nod.

Although the knight is covered with cold armor but the female did not feed any chilling sensation, on the contrary, she felt warmth. Perhaps this is because this part is closest to his heart, she thought, not realising it was her own cheeks instead were the ones which were warm.

"You need this too."She said, while pulling the nomad wool quilt which was taken from her own home as a reminiscent, onto the knight and herself."You will get yourself an illness, staying outside in this chilly night without any cover."

"Aye." Seeing there is no more room for argument with the marquess, the cavalier silently smiled as he sees Lyndis's innocent face was just like that of a child, lying on his chest. Almost instinctually, he wrapped his free arm along the women, trying to give her more portions of his body warmth.

As time slowly passed, the knight succumbed into their intimate actions and did not realise that he had already closed his eyes, fast asleep. Normally, he can stay awake for the whole night without having drowsiness posing a problem onto his duty, but perhaps this lady's presence has a calming effect that made him slept without worries.

Lyn watched the face of the cavalier closely, contemplating his masculine face with awe. It appeared that only while asleep his eyebrows can relax after the whole day of tedious duties. She began to think about this man that aided her the most as a leader of the army, a senior of the team or perhaps even something closer than that that she did not realise yet. She thought of the moment when Kent always scolded Sain when he was flirting with the girls and when Kent always joined the war meeting between her and the tactician. Undeniably Kent is one of the most mature men that she ever met. She realise since that moment Kent offered to help her at Burgal , the town that they first met, she began to form a feeling of dependency towards him.

_"It appears that these ruffians meant to do you harm. If it's a fight they want, let they look to me!" _The words that he said during that time echoed again at her ears. Abrupt sounds of twig snapping brought her back to reality then she quickly shook the man beside him. "Kent, I think we've got company."

Lyn's shake jolted the red haired cavalier from sleep as he strengthened his grip onto his scabbard, and his orange pupil contracted. Like a bolt of lightning he quickly mounted his horse, Light and unsheathed his sword, while keeping his lance intact on his back. He mentally noted that sword should be more useful in fighting brigands who liked to wield axe, as axe tends to be heavier and slower, which could be easily countered by using the sword, which is swifter, according to his past conversation with the tactician, Joey.

"Lady Lyndis, please stay behind me. It seems like some brigands is coming."

From the other side of the Sacaen plains, Lyn and Kent can see the team of about 5 brigands coming in their direction, which in other words, meant that they are quite outnumbered, five to two.

"By St. Elimine… If only Sain and the others were here." He certainly did not foresee when a day he would hope that the unreliable Sain to be by his side, but today Lady Lyndis's safety is the topmost priority in this moment. "Milady, you must get yourself to safety at all cost, I will hold them back."

"No! I am the chosen wielder of the legendary sword Mani Katti, and I will stay and fight! " Lyndis could not accept the fact that the knight is trying to buy her time to escape.

"But milady, the kingdom of Caelin needs you as a successor!"

"BUT I NEED YOU!" Lyn blurted out that sentence without thinking, but it is the truth. Yes, Kent truly meant a lot to her, not only as a loyal subordinate, but is something more than that, something that occupies a large part of her heart and soul. That sentence stunned the cavalier for a moment, and then he gives in."Your wish is mine, milady. A thousand blessings onto us!" He shouted their war cry.

"And a thousand curses onto our enemies!" Lyn echoed. She felt at ease, fighting alongside her valiant knight, although hopelessly outnumbered. The stirring in her heart became vivid now. Yes, she would fight, to protect the one that she loved the most.

And so they charged in to the enemy. Using terrain and weapon advantages taught by their tactician, Lyn uses the thicket as a cover to dodge the brigands' attacks. In a flash of the legendary sword Mani Katti, she moved backwards and leap onto the enemy, dealing a critical strike.

She turned her head on the other side, and saw that Kent is galloping to the enemy while drawing his sword, dealing a final blow to another brigand. An image of déjà vu flashed across her brain. When they first met, they are also fighting brigands, only at that time they weren't outnumbered. As she regained her senses, she saw Kent abruptly lurching to her direction. "Watch out Lady Lyndis!" He shouted in desperation.

Then she sensed the killing intent behind her.

Before she could react, the man on the horse had shoved her away and stroked a sword strike onto that brigand that attacked her. The remaining two, having underestimated their opponents, fled the scene with their tails between their legs.

"It seems the enemy have retreated, milady, are you hurt?" Kent asked with genuine concern in his voice.

"I'm fine. I'd managed to dodge most of their attacks as axes are quite slow… Kent!" Noticing the cavalier's gasp while dismounting his horse, she shot a quick glance at him and saw a pierce in his armour in his arm, which was dripping blood."You are hurt! Come let me treat you with this vulnerary. Serra the cleric blessed this salve earlier and she said it has more potent healing properties than normal vulnerary."

"No worries milady, it's just a minor wound."

"No, I insist it should be treated." She said as she took out the brown pouch and applied some ointment onto the wound. Kent hissed out of pain and in the next moment, the blood magically stopped gushing form the wound and a scab had formed across it.

"All set. I guess Serra's magic is quite good at this point. Too bad we were separated."

"Milady…"Kent looked up at the lady's smiling face and felt something in his heart pounding.

"Kent… you got this from protecting me right?"

"How did you know…!? It's my job as a knight to…."

The blue haired girl placed her index finger onto his lips."Shh. I know. You were always out there in the battlefield, watching out for me aren't you? And I would like to say thank you, and I would like to protect you with my own hands as well."She said, and after a few seconds, her lips pressed onto the man's.

Kent was stunned at first and he relaxed after that, seemingly starting to enjoying the moment. As they both release their lips, the first ray of light started to shine onto the plains of Sacae.

"It's dawn, Lady Lyndis." Kent said, while trying look to another direction and scratching his head. Lyn giggled as she saw that even this grown up man had blushes in his cheek.

"Lyn. Not Lyndis, but Lyn."

"Right…Lady Lyn."Kent stuttered even more as he tried to call this name for the first time. He then mounted on his horse, while Lyn sat behind him, holding his waist firmly."Let's hightail to Castle Caelin and meet the others. Hold tight onto me, milady."

"Sure!" She answered cheerfully as Light galloped down the plains, with the morning breeze bristling against their cheeks.

Perhaps some privacy with Lady Lyn without the constant annoyance of Sain sometimes will be nice. Kent thought.

END

* * *

Tribute to FIRE EMBLEM 7: REKKA NO KEN (lit: THE BLAZING SWORD) a great game!

P.S. Sain: Achoo! Forever alone LOL. Please kindly leave a review to motivate me to write more fics!


End file.
